1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a smokeless iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for irons have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.